Chang, Amy Wolfram, and Memory Loss
by Tianimalz
Summary: What really brought Terra back, and how she really got memory loss.


I do not own Teen Titans or Men in Black, or Amy Wolfram D

**WARNING:  
****This is somthing I wrote when bored and high on cherry coke, be afraid, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Chang, Amy Wolfram, and Memory Loss.**

Professor Chang sat at his large desk in the dark room lit only by his lamp. He was hunched over a small stack of papers, most plans for building a gun.

"Professor," One of his henchmen said as he walked up to Chang.

"Hmm?" Chang asked as he wrote somthing down on his note pad.

"Your three O' clock appointment has arrived."

Chang looked up, "Miss Wolfram?"

"Yes sir," The henchmen nodded.

"Yes yes, very well, bring her in." Chang sat back in his giant boss seat and laced his fingers together over his desk.

Amy Wolfram walked in, two henchmen leading her. "Professor Chang," she smiled as she took a seat.

"Yes Miss Wolfram, you wrote those Terra eppisodes, what is it I can help you with today?" Chang cocked his head to the side with a grin.

"Well you see Professor, the studio and myself, have ran out of ideas for a last eppisode! We were thinking about bringing Terra back,"

"Hence you being here," Chang inturpted.

"Yes," Amy noded. "And you see, we were all wondering if you would be able to help us on this. Perhaps, you know anyway we can bring Terra back?"

"Well uh." Chang sighed out his words and tisked his toung. "That would depend miss Wolfram."

"On what?" Amy asked.

Chang thought for a moment before replying. "Would I be able to torture one or two of the Titans?"

"Sure!"

"Perhaps, I could give her memory loss," Chang thought out-loud. "Thus being extreamly crule to her green boyfriend."

"Perfect! Professor, your hired!" Amy claped happily.

"Please, no happy clapping in my evil lair."

"Oh, right, sorry. Now -ahem- how do you plan on doing this?"

"Oh thats simple!" Chang pulled one of his desk draws out and then held up a gray item.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"It's a memory losser thingy. Where do you think the Men in Black get their items?" Chang fiddled with the item for a moment before setting it on his desk. "But before I do anything to help you... writers. What is in it for me?"

"Umm... we could write you up another eppisode!"

"But isn't this the last eppisode?"

"... Okay- uh- what do you want?" Amy asked.

"Simple," a bright light apeared behind Chang, showing a large colection of Teen Titan action figures. "I havn't been able to find that evil Terra paper weight, I don't supose I could get one of those?"

"Sure!" Amy nodds.

**:LATER:**

Professor Chang walked a circle around the statue of Terra. His hands stayed behind his back as he examined the situation. "Hmm," he hummed to himself. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard. Bring in the laser gun." Chang waved his hand at his henchmen as he walked out of the way. The henchmen obeyed and wheeled in a giant laser gun. Chang walked over and stood beside the gun, aiming it for a moment before shooting the red laser at Terra.

Her statue glowed orange from the mixture of red and yellow before it started cracking, then finally breaking apart. Terra fell from the statue, moaning. "What happened?" She asks herself. "I-I'm alive!" she stands up slowly.

"Darn, it did work." Chang snapped his fingers then walked over as the little memory-forget-o thing starts loading. "Terra."

"Professor Chang!" She gasped and stood up with glowing fists. But Chang flashed a bright red light in her eyes, and Terra just stood there.

"You are NOT Terra, you are Tara Markov, you are not a Teen Titan, you are a schoolgirl." Chang told her.

"...Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Hey! It did work!" Chang does a little victory dance.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing!" Terra asked, getting freaked out be seeing a old guy in a over coat dancing like a manic.

Chang looks up at Terra for a minute then down at the memory-forget thing again. Terra, memory thing, Terra, memory thing. He grins before flashing it in her eyes. "Your a cat!"

"Meow..."

FLASH.

"Dude! What are you- DONT FLASH THAT IN MY-" Terra was cut off by another FLASH. "Who am I?"

Chang takes in a deep breath. "I am your father..."

"NOOOOOO!" Terra screams in a dramatic voice.

Chang bent over laughing, till his back cracked. "Oh ow, Henchie! Back!" One of his henchmen came over and pulled the Professor up. "Ow, thank you Henchie," Chang moans as he rubs his back. "Well, who said us old people couldn't have fun." He snickered then flashed the light in Terra's eyes again.

Terra blinks for a moment as Chang repeated info she is suposed to remember.

"Whats your name?" Chang asked, just to make sure it worked.

"Tara, why? Who are you? You look like a creep!" Terra eyeed him and then took a few steps back.

"YAY! It worked! Men, my work here is done!" Chang points to the exit as he sits down in his wheel chair. "BACK TO THE LAIR!" He points forward and one of the henchmen wheels him out slowly while the others push the ray gun.

Five minutes later they are almost out of the cave.

"Hurry up people! Their going to be filming the eppisode soon and I want to catch it!" Chang snaps. "And my popcorn better be ready when I get there!"

"But sir, what about the doctors orders about food high in-"

"I AM A WANNA-BE PROFESSOR! I KNOW MORE THEN SOME DOCTOR! NOW GET ME MY POPCORN!" Chang yells.

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

Well, you were warned. I got bored to death and wrote this dumb little 900 word fic xD I could care less if you flame me, becuase I had fun writing it. Thanks for reading guys!

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


End file.
